Banrot
Banrot '(バンロット ''Banrotto), or simply known by his brothers' as '''Ban (バン), is a very powerful warrior, belonging to the trio of the Saiyan Masters (more commonly known as the Shujins), hailing from the alternative Universe Ten. He represents the element of Water and Nature. He is the eldest of the trio and the wisest as well. He is the carrier of the Pearl Orb. His fate was sealed after an internal illness was slowly killing the great warrior. It is stated by Sha that if weren't for his illness, Banrot would've become the most powerful Shujin of all time.' ' Story Banrot was born before the Saiyan-Tuffle war, along with his two brothers. While a kid, he was very calm and kind with many people, always wanted to enjoy hanging out in the forests and going to the the sea, but his father was not the one to applaud this behaviour, since a Shujin warrior must have a ruthless and an merciless spirit. Banrot continued to ignore his father and tried to persuade the path towards a stronger and respectful warrior. During his coming of age, he discovered that he has a natural ability to use water as his "weapon", by using a telekenesis skill that allows him to lift up an entire sea. Until he reached the age of 50, he was made part of The Shujin Trio, with his two brothers: Sha and Levinz. Although he was destined to greatness and to become a Budha-like fighter, resorting to moves that did not cause too much pain to his foes (unless it should be really necessary), his fate was sealed when he discovered that he carried an internal illness which for each year that passed it grow and cause further damage to his body internally. Banrot decided to not let his brothers know about the illness, and he kept it a secret for many years. However, after accidentaly caughing some blood, Sha immediately recognized the main synthom of such illness and found out about how Banrot was slowly dying. Banrot, however, stated that he will not back down just yet, and instead leaving the illness to slowly kill him, still training himself to the fullest. Banrot was supposed to become the leader, due to his ackowledgement of most situations and to his philosophy, but, eventually, he thought that the position of leader should be passed to someone without an illness and with a more ruthless spirit but merciful warrior, thus giving Sha's position as leader. Banrot saves Sha and Levinz in most situations and he's considered a valuable member to be reckoned with. Being the wisest one, he was the one that helped both Sha and Levinz mature. He was the one that taught his younger brothers about the Interblend, the fusion of three powerful Shujins into a mighty and unbeatable warrior. This was a crucial key to defeat the Ice Shujin Zyn and True Nightmare. After nearly 70 years passed, Banrot was on top physical and psychological shape. He trained a young Sebox and helped Levinz train Sendra, both of them becoming Shujin warriors and gaining their own Mystical Orbs respectivelly. Ironically, both Sebox and Sendra turned evil and used their Shujin powers for their own wicked desires. Sebox wanting to control the Universe and Sendra wanting to exact revenge on the Shujins for attempting to banish her (though it was only Sha who tried). Managing to defeat Sebox many years ago, Sendra's outcome was different. As Banrot's sickness was getting even more fatal, Sendra attacked an almost-dead Banrot. Non-intentionally she killed Banrot after striking him with a simple ki-infused punch after stunning him with a Fate Distortion. Sha arrived to try and save Banrot but it was already too late. As Banrot was dying, his last words to Sha was that he should've believed him about Sendra but she can still be turned to the good side. Apologising to Sha because of his unwanted illness and wishing him good luck on his future, he died on his brother's arms. Personality and Appearance Banrot's personal views on life resembles the views of Budha: pacifism and tranquility. Banrot was the wisest of the Shujin trio, as well as the one with more experience in the art of battle. Being a pacifist himself, Banrot thought that fighting was never the answer to settle things between people, that a friendly and respectful comprehension was always the main choice. However, when Banrot has no choice but to enter in battle, his fighting style, the Master Sattva Fist (主人 衆生 拳 Shujin Shujō Ken), uses his peaceful mind to perform graceful yet deadly strikes on his foes. Being a very compassionate man, Banrot has never meant to hurt his enemies, much less destroy them. Hence, his fighting style is considered to be, as stated by Banrot himself, a "fist of emptiness": his attacks and abilities aim to immobilize his enemies to the point of their internal muscles breaking down while feeling no pain whatsoever. His ultimate attack, the Light of Fate, strikes an enemy with a peaceful force that the foe does not feel anything but only observing his soul and body disappear into nothingness. Banrot possesses a green/purple fighting Gi, with a black belt, grey wristbands and pants. His dark hair is stretched upwards, similar to his brother Sha, with a green headband. He also possesses a scar on his left eye, possibly due to a battle that he has faced. Abilities Banrot is a master of the Shujin Shujõ Ken, a martial art developed by himself from the teachings of Tai Chi and Baguazhang, to allow him to perform visually graceful attacks, but as well as striking the foes' inner muscles causing them to break from the inside while causing not much pain, instead immobilizing them to the point of not being able to fight anymore. When an enemy still resists his warnings, Banrot has no other choice but to sacrifice a portion of his power to seal the opponent's fists. Here are some abilities performed by Banrot: *'Flight'; *'Full Power Energy Wave' (Green colored); *'Full Power Energy Ball'; *'Shujin Shield' (one of his signature moves); *'Explosive Wave' *'Sea Strike' (while the equilibrium of a sea, Banrot rushes directly to his opponent, hands clenched to his right side, and immediately opens his arms to 'slap' his opponent's face with both the palms of his hands while channeling his own energy inside that would aim to his opponent's eyes. Such attack, is connected correctly, might cause temporary blindess); *'Shujin Spirit'; *'Seal Of Truth '(When his opponent proves to be unchangeable no matter what, Banrot has to resort to this move. Lifting his left hand up high, he rapidly descends it, in a half-circular slash motion, aiming at his opponent's fists. His hand passes through the fists like a phantom, and several seconds later his foe's fists will create a massive shockwave and they are immediately broken, causing his foe to never strike with them again); *'Painless Bind' (Banrot strikes his foe with a rapid ki shot that pierces and stuns him to a nearby object or person); *'Circle Of Life' (Banrot rushes at the speed of light around his foe. This rush will create several afterimages of himself that will circule the opponent and all of them extending their right fists, all aiming at different parts of his opponent's body); *'Flight Of Serenity '(Banrot jumps high above the air. While landing with his head first, in mid air, several rapid strikes at incredible speed cover a great area, striking all enemies inside). *'Light Of Fate' (Banrot's ultimate technique. Creats a huge white light in the sky, filled with his own Shujin Ki, along with the essence of every living being that surrounds the galaxy. Such Light will struck his opponent, causing a great impact on contact and erasing his/her existence). Gallery Trivia *It's possible that Banrot is the mentor of Razgriz, since both know the "Shujin Shield", which is one of Banrot's signature attacks; *There is an image that shows him in a Super Saiyan form, although he never used this transformation. Category:Saiyans Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Saiyans